Day in the Life of a Black Canary
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Fluffy feel good one-shot describing a typical day in the life of Black Canary as we, the readers, explore her close relationship with her JLA sisters, her friends at the Watchtower, and of course, her loving mother Hippolyta.


**Day in the Life of a Black Canary**

**Zzzz….. I do not own Justice League characters sleeping at recurring moments mostly Black Canary. This came to mind after watching Only a Dream from Season 1**

It was a Friday morning as Black Canary was sound asleep in her bed with her teddy bear under her arm as she sucked her right thumb innocently. Just then, Hippolyta entered the cabin to awaken her slumbering daughter.

"Dinah? C'mon baby girl, time to wake up." Hippolyta cooed sweetly, gently shaking Dinah's shoulder. But Dinah was still off in dreamland, her snoring growing higher in volume as the alarm clock by her bed rang wildly until Helena shut it off.

"God, that's so annoying. Mother, why did you have to give Dinah an alarm clock for her birthday? You know she knows when to wake up from her daily naps!" Helena responded as Hippolyta shushed her.

"Hush! Your baby sister's sleeping! Don't wake her up, she's dreaming." Hippolyta sighed lovingly as a smile formed on Dinah's face as she slept before turning over to the other half of her bed. "Yeah. Listen, we have a big poker match this morning and Dinah needs to be on my team so we can beat Red Hood and rub it in his face!" Helena added

"Now Helena, I'm sure your baby sister would be very happy to join you when she wakes up from her nap. But for now, let the baby get some sleep. She needs her rest, just like her mommy." Hippolyta replied soothingly, kissing Dinah's cheek.

Helena groaned and sat on Dinah's fluffy couch waiting impatiently for her snoozing sibling to get up. Dinah's left eye opened a bit before closing as she snored. "Mmm, isn't she such a good sleeper? She's always loved sleeping since she was a baby!" Hippolyta exclaimed as she sat by Dinah, rubbing her back as Dinah slept peacefully. "that's it baby girl… keep sleeping. My little angel." Hippolyta cooed, rocking Dinah in her arms

Meanwhile…

"Ok folks, are you all geared up for the poker match?" Two-Face barked as Poison Ivy, Nightwing, Mera, Power Girl, Vicki, Catwoman, Bane, and Lois gathered around the poker table.

"Si, senor Dent. It is my first time engaging in American sports activities." Bane joyously replied as Ivy began passing cards.

"Wait a minute, where the heck's Dinah?" Power Girl asked, as she noticed an empty chair next to hers and Bane's.

"Oh great! She overslept **again?!**" Nightwing moaned, rubbing his forehead. "Don't get yourself in a tizzy, bub. She'll be up and at it in no time. Which reminds me, Mera, go do us a favor and get your sister out here!" Two-Face ordered as the Antlantean queen strode off to the cabins

Back at Dinah's room…

"Ok I've had it. I'm going to wind up the clock to 30 seconds. When it rings Dinah, either you wake up like a good little girl or else!" Helena hissed as she placed the ticking alarm clock by the bed as Dinah sucked her thumb in her sleep.

"Now Helena, be nice to your baby sister." Hippolyta teasingly scolded, Helena blushing as she pecked Dinah on the cheek. "try to wake up, ok?" Helena asked softly as Dinah mumbled something in her sleep before snoring.

"Dinah? Where's Dinah?" Mera asked, as she entered the cabin. "Your baby sister's taking her nap, Mera. What do you need?" Hippolyta wondered

"we're having our poker match today. Harvey says we need Dinah for the game." Mera replied as the alarm clock rang. Just then, Dinah finally, **finally** awakened and shut the clock off as she yawned loudly and got out of bed.

"well, good morning sunshine! Did you enjoy your little siesta?" Helena asked as she hugged her sister. Dinah nodded as she kissed Hippolyta and went off to brush her teeth and get dressed. "see? All it takes is a manner of time." Hippolyta responded

"You mean more like self-control. Dinah knew she would have to get up eventually and she did." Helena commented as Dinah walked out of the restroom wearing a lovely t-shirt and a plaid skirt.

"Tell Harv I'll be right there, Mera." Dinah spoke as Mera walked off before Dinah gave her mother a hug.

"You girls have fun and save the winnings for your sisters when they get up!" Hippolyta reminded. "Ok Mommy, we will." Dinah replied cheerfully, planting a kiss on Hippolyta's cheek as her mother hugged her. "I love you baby girl." Hippolyta whispered, kissing Dinah on the forehead as she raced off

"well, Buenos Dias, senorita Lance!" Bane greeted, pulling up Dinah's chair as she sat down. "We were wondering what took you so long." Ivy commented as Dinah gathered her cards. "Ah, it's nothing. Just wanted to catch up on some sleep after those evening routine patrols." Dinah replied.

"Ok five card draw, no peeking." Two-Face barked as the game began. Bane narrowed his eyes as he examined the cards carefully before speaking. "I raise you fifty, Senor Dent." Bane spoke, gently pushing the poker chips to the front table.

"Good start, Bane. Dinah, you're up." Two-Face added as Dinah then replied, "I see your fifty, and I raise you twenty" as Ivy placed the poker chips toward Dinah.

Later…

"Mommy! Guess who won the poker match?" Dinah spoke cheerfully as she leaped into Hippolyta's arms as the Amazon queen joyfully embraced her daughter.

"Oh baby girl, Mommy's so happy for you!" Hippolyta spoke, kissing Dinah as she handed Dinah her plush teddy bear and her baby blanket. "But right now, it's time to go nighty-night." Hippolyta whispered as she tucked Dinah into bed before giving her a goodnight kiss. "Mommy, I want to sleep in my crib." Dinah asked, Hippolyta beaming brightly. "Dinah, baby, of course you can. Just for naptime only, ok?" Hippolyta asked, Dinah nodding as Hippolyta scooped her up and placed Dinah in her crib. "aw, my beautiful little girl." Hippolyta smiled as Dinah sucked on her thumb as she drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams baby girl, Mommy loves you." Hippolyta spoke, kissing Dinah goodnight. Hippolyta quietly turned off the lights, turned on the baby monitor by the crib and turned on the night light by Dinah's bed as she quietly closed the door. As Dinah slept, Helena tiptoed into her room to see if Dinah was ok.

"shhhh. Just keep on sleeping, little sis." Helena whispered as Dinah slept in her crib. While Dinah slept, Hippolyta quietly entered the room. She slowly moved the crib by Hippolyta's queen sized bed and gently picked up Dinah and rocked her back and forth.

"aww, you look so adorable. My little angel." Hippolyta cooed, kissing Dinah on the cheek while she rocked her. Moments later, Dinah began whimpering, tossing and turning in her crib. "The baby!" Hippolyta gasped, rushing into her room as she picked up Dinah and comforted her.

"Mommy! Oh, Mommy! It was terrible!" Dinah wailed, sobbing as Hippolyta soothed her daughter gently. "Shhh. It's ok, Mommy's got you. Mommy's got you, baby girl." Hippolyta cooed, kissing Dinah.

"Can you rock me to sleep? It always helps me fall asleep at night." Dinah begged, Hippolyta smiling as she nodded, wrapped Dinah in a velvet blanket and gently sat in the rocking chair and, cradling Dinah in her arms, slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth as Dinah sucked her thumb sleepily.

"You are a very special little girl, Dinah. Mommy loves you so very much. No matter what, you are always my little baby. I will always rock you to sleep and sing lullabies before bed, yes, I will allow to nap in your little girl crib until Mommy can convert into a big girl sized bed. Now I know you're immortal and that you're grown up, but you can **always** be like a little kid in front of me. Because I love you. When you were a baby, at nights I would rock you while you were sleeping and give you kisses because you were such a precious baby to me. You grew through my uterus out of love, Dinah, and the day you came was the **happiest** day of my life. You always giggled and smiled as I changed your diapers, you always fell asleep at naptime and bedtime, you were such a good girl at daycare and preschool, you learned how to walk, speak and crawl thanks to me and your Auntie Athena. And now look at you, baby. You're almost pregnant, you're about to become a lesbian with your beautiful sweet lover Kate Spencer, and now… you're just so gifted. Mommy's so so proud of you, Dinah. I love you with all my heart and I will **always** be with you, whether you're awake, and when you're sleeping." Hippolyta finished, giving Dinah a great big hug

"I love you Mommy. You're the best mommy in the whole wide world." Dinah sobbed happily, as Hippolyta kissed her. "I love you too baby girl. Now let's get you tucked into bed. It's naptime." Hippolyta whispered, tucking Dinah into her new converted bed.

"Ok baby girl, what do you want to sleep with for your nap? We've got your teddy bear, your blankie, your pacifier, your little baby dolls or your little plush sheep?" Hippolyta asked. "I'll take my teddy bear and my blankie." Dinah answered tiredly, getting comfy. Hippolyta smiled and nodded as she handed Dinah her bear and her blanket as Hippolyta checked under the bed. "Nope. No monsters under here. Looks like Mommy scared them away while you were asleep." Hippolyta joked, as Dinah sucked her thumb in her bed. "Ok baby, are you going to have sweet dreams for Mommy? Are you going to go down for naptime like a big girl?" Hippolyta asked, stroking Dinah's hair. Dinah nodded sleepily, her eyes drooping. "Ok give Mommy a goodnight kiss." Hippolyta cooed, Dinah kissing her mother.

"Ok sweet dreams baby girl. Mommy loves you very much." Hippolyta crooned, giving Dinah kisses on the cheek as she sucked her thumb happily until she drifted off to sleep, clutching her baby doll in her left arm. "aw… Dinah, you're such a sweetheart when you're sleeping. Ok, Mommy's going to let you go take a nap now, but I'll come in and snuggle with you, ok?" Hippolyta cooed as Dinah snored in her sleep as she sucked on her childhood pacifier.

"ok, Mommy will just sit right by your big girl bed and watch you sleep." Hippolyta added, pulling up her rocking chair by Dinah's bed and stroked Dinah's blonde hair as she slept peacefully.


End file.
